and it all started with the popcorn
by crazychick-1947
Summary: I felt so stupid I must look like Michael Jackson right now I mean how much worse could my face get. I look around a realize the corridor’s empty so I naturally I kick him were it hurts." Scrose Scorpius/Rose one-shot


"SCORPIUS MALFOY, YOU WILL DIE

"SCORPIUS MALFOY, YOU WILL DIE!" I screamed I was sitting on the floor with a bowl of popcorn on my head & it is his entire fault. I jump up ignoring the sound of laughing Ravenclaw's & storm out of the common room after him. Then I realize I still have the bowl on my head I scream & throw the stupid pink bowl on the ground. I walked through the corridors with my head down in embarrassment until I am facing the one thing I have been looking for… Scorpius.

I look up, his smirking. I slap him hard across the face & storm off. I must have left a mark because I could hear him swearing in the background. I laughed loud enough so he could hear. I then heard a loud groan & I screamed in surprise as he wrapped his stupid scrawny around me, okay there not exactly scrawny there actually quite big but who cares right!' & whispered "Got ya" I pushed his arms away, turned around & glared at him.

"Oh come on, it was only a joke" He laughed ruffling my hair I still said nothing. He sighed "ok I give up I guess I can't give you the surprise anymore" That hit me.

"SURPRISE!" I yelled. A couple I people gave me a funny look but I didn't care I love surprises! "What is it please tell me" I practically begged on my knees.

"Rosie I can't tell you if it's a surprise" he said looking down at me with his stupid blue eyes I hate him. He Started laughing at me too, which so wasn't funny. But then I realized why he was, my mouth was open with this weird shocked expression on my face. I felt so stupid I must look like Michael Jackson right now I mean how much worse could my face get. I look around a realize the corridor's empty so I naturally I kick him were it hurts.

"Aargghh!!" he groans he practically falls to the ground in agony. I bend down & flutter my eyelashes at him & ask "are you okay? I guess my foot slipped" before running into the great hall & sitting down with my favourite two people, my cousin Albus & my friend Katrina Longbottom at the Gryffindor table.

"What he fuck are you so happy about?" Albus asks me with god knows what dripping out of his mouth. I turn away in disgust "Nothing Al, can you eat your food before you start speaking again" I pile my plate with some food & begin to eat. Katrina is talking to Nate Finnegan her new boyfriend of the week honestly she probably has dated nearly everyone in the whole school, had a few lesbian romances here & there. I swear if her & Al don't get together soon I will shoot both of them. Then I hear the doors of the great hall open I know it was him. I need a plan I need a plan I need a plan I suddenly duck down & crawl under the table everyone must think I'm mad I mean I am a Weasley what do they expect.

So I'm crawling under the Gryffindor table, I'm heading for the door HA! I think I'm going to make it. I'm not going to make it I start crawling in the opposite direction Scorpius has just entered the forest of legs I was crawling so fast my knees hurt I couldn't go on so I stopped.

"Well, Well, Well what have we got here" He says quietly sliding over to sit next to me his back was hunched over & he was grinning at me.

"So do you still want your surprise?" He asked me his blonde hair falling into his eyes. OMG I had completely forgotten about that.

"The surprise ok, yeah I want my surprise" I whispered. I mean I knew it was coming just the way he said it & how quiet this moment was so I just went with it. He bent down & kissed me. It was perfect his lips were soft; he was also surprisingly gentle to unlike that boy Michael Arrows who I swear was trying to suck my lips off my face.

"You two done yet?" Hugo & his friends were all looking at us from under the table. I did the 1st thing that popped into my little head. SLAP! I put my hands on my hips.

"How dare you! I mean I know I'm super hot & you love me like every other guy in the school but honestly" I said so dramatically, I winked. He shook his head & kissed me again.

& just think this whole thing started out with a stupid bowl of popcorn.


End file.
